As network technologies develop, currently websites like blogging and e-commerce may provide recommendations of topic-related content. A process of implementing the recommendations of topic-related content generally includes that: when a user browses a page, a system finds, according to a title and a main body of a current page and by means of a document similarity calculation, other pages in the system that are similar to the current page, then ranks the pages with reference to factors such as popularity and quality of the pages, and recommends top-ranking pages to the user as topic-related content.
However, when topic-related content is to be recommended, the recommendation range is limited by the topic. For example, only page(s) within a website or on the network that involve the topic can be recommended, and the recommendation is therefore limited and cannot extend to other different topics, which limits a browsing range of a user, and cannot make full use of the network to provide more services for the user.